Diabolik Lovers: New Blood
by Endlessmind0
Summary: Summary: Hikari Ito an orphan pureblood vampire shows up at the Sakamaki after escaping her brutal orphanage. Her blood is far more delicious than Yui's but the brother's don't know until they taste it.
1. Chapter 1

New Character Description:

Hikari looks like the girl on the story cover and is wearing the exact same thing at the beginning of the story. Hikari is a kuudere pureblood vampire. She is younger than any of the other vampire brothers so her vampire powers/abilities aren't as strong but she is more agile and quicker than any of them (in human years she would be a couple months younger than Yui but still 17). She is skinnier than average and petite (about a head shorter than the brothers). She has long black silky hair and dark violet colored eyes. No busts (top or bottom (cute tiny ones I guess) and has smooth, soft, flawless pale skin. She is extremely talented in both academic and physically. She is a kuudere person warms up to Yui quickly. Hikari has many hidden talents.

Chapter 1: Past History/Summary

*Author's Note: This chapter is mainly a brief chapter explaining what happened to Hikari before she arrived at the Sakamaki Household. Feel free to skip to the next chapter.*

Hikari Ito became an orphan when she was five after her parents had died in a mysterious fire. The orphanage was made specifically for only vampires orphans. All the other children bullied Hikari ever since she came in since she was the youngest of them all. She was an expressive child from the start and her smiles and laughter were infectious and would make others be happy. However, from constant bullying, she learned to hide her emotions and weaknesses and put up a facade. Although her emotions are hidden deeply she will open up to the right people. On the day of her 17th birthday, she runs away from the orphanage and this is where the story begins...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Freedom

*( _abcdefg_ ) are thoughts

**Hikari is wearing the exact same clothes as the girl in the cover picture and looks exactly like her**

Hikari panted heavily as she slowed to a stop from her sprinting. The blizzard had gotten much worse now and she could barely see five feet in front of her. She trudged through the snow shivering, searching for shelter. At last, she arrived at the locked gate of the Sakamaki Household. She hopped over the fence and landed lightly on the soft snow. She sneezed. _Looks abandoned. I'll just stay here for a day or two until the snow lets up._ Hikari hiked her way through the 2-foot snow until she arrived at the front door. She knocked just in case anyone lived there. After a moment, she pushed the surprisingly unlocked door and went in. Hikari closed the door with a small thud as her vampire eyes adjusted to the dim light of the mansion. She brushed some of the snow off of her. The mansion was huge and antique. Looking up, she saw a huge crystal chandelier that glittered with the dim light. She sneezed again and walked quietly forward and saw on her right a young pale man with blood red hair laying on a green sofa below the window. _Should I see if he's ok? But what happens if he is, then kicks me out?_ She decided to walk over. Hikari stood above the man reaching out a hand to check his pulse when she sneezed again. Ayato opened his forest green eyes.

"Did you just sneeze...on Yours Truly?" he asked in a menacing tone. Hikari looked at his mouth as he spoke and realized he was a vampire like her also. She bowed her head slightly and said in a soft melodic voice, "S-sorry." She began to step back giving Ayato space but he reached out a hand to grab her waist. Hikari with her inhuman reflexes evaded his grab by a few inches. Ayato grinned, "a vampire huh." He lunged at her at an insane speed but before he could grab her a cold voice questioned him.

"Ayato, what's all the commotion?" Reiji demanded. Ayato stopped mid-lunge and straightened himself up.

"Damn, not you, Reiji." Ayato then saw Yui standing a couple feet behind Reiji her red eyes open widely. "A-ayato?" she stammered. Reiji then directed his attention to Hikari.

"And you are?"

"Hikari...Ito." she responded in a soft voice.

"And why have you intruded this household?" Hikari averted her gaze to the side before answering softly, "To get out of the blizzard." Yui knew that Reiji would kick Hikari out so she piped up before Reiji could do so, " Reiji, maybe she should stay here, just for now." Reiji stared at Yui before stating, "We shouldn't talk here. Come this way." Ayato and Yui exchanged glances before Yui tugged at Hikari's arm lightly to usher her to follow him. Ayato followed behind the girls.

Yui sat next to Hikari on the long blue sofa as Ayato sat in the single blue cushioned chair next to them and Reiji stood in front of them.

"Now, in the interest of formality, let us begin by having you tell us about yourself and how you came to enter this household." Reiji said.

 _I should tell them maybe I can make them let me stay...the blonde girl seems really nice but...how could a human be living with vampires?_ Hikari sneezed again and sniffled from her runny nose. She looked down at her pale hands and gave an extremely short summary of her life.

"I was an orphan since five and lived in the V.S. Orphanage since then. I r-" she was then interrupted by a sultry laugh.

"What have we here?" Hikari glanced up to find the voice belonged to another red hair man with a fedora.

"Is it true? Is there really a cute little vampire girl here?" She stared at him as he smiled suddenly he disappeared and reappeared next to her. Raito leaned forward to lick her but suddenly she wasn't there anymore. He glanced up to see that she was now standing on the stairs that he was leaning at a half a second ago. Hikari looked down on them seeing Raito still on the couch with Yui with a purple hair boy standing behind them. Reiji and Ayato were still where they originally were before and all their eyes were on her. Reiji scolded Raito.

"Now Raito, don't you think that behavior is a little impolite towards a lady you have only just met?"

"What?" Raito pouted, "But doesn't everyone want to taste something that looks yummy? Don't you, Kanato?" he questioned turning to Kanato. Kanato responded with a soft yes.

"Oi, knock it off you two!" Ayato called out,"Yours Truly s-" he was suddenly interrupted by Subaru.

"Lame. I'm so sick of you calling yourself Yours Truly."

"Screw you!" Ayato yelled, "I know that's you, Subaru. Show yourself!"

"Over here," Subaru answered in a bored tone he looked up at Hikari, "How dare you interrupt my precious sleep?" Hikari ignored him as she saw a blond vampire appear on the brown sofa. Yui piped and asked Hikari a question, "Are you going to return back?...to the orphanage I mean..." Hikari turned to Yui, "No."

"Then would you like to stay here?" Everyone looked at Yui in surprise especially Hikari. _We've just met and yet she wants to let me live here as my new home?_ Reiji suddenly said, "Don't you think it's rude that you're not the head of the household and yet you're inviting people to live with us as if you were?" For the first time ever, Yui suddenly got mad and raised her voice.

"She's an orphan for God's sake! She just ran away from an orphanage that was probably the living underworld for her. And not only that there's a massive blizzard outside! How can turn her down?" All the brothers stared at Yui in shock. She never had an outburst ever since they met her. Reiji sighed, _Perhaps she is right, what does one more person in the household harm?_ He took off his glasses and began cleaning them, "Alright, she can stay." Yui's face broke into a huge smile while Hikari's own lips lifted to a small smile. "I'm so happy! Thank you so much Reiji!" Yui chirped clapping her hands together.

"That means we're going to have a verrrry long relationship with her." Raito stated.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves," Reiji said putting on his glasses and looking up at Hikari," come down here." Hikari teleported so that she stood a few feet away from Reiji close to the door.

"That is the eldest son, Shu. I am the second son, Reiji. This is the third, Ayato. Kanato. Raito. And the last son, Subaru." Yui tugged ran up to Hikari and gave her a small hug, "And I'm Yui. Come on let's go pick your room."

As the two girls walked through the mansion she pointed the certain rooms that belonged to each member of the household.

"All the rooms are pretty spread out. Oh, this room is mine. But anyways as I was saying all the rooms are pretty spread out. Each room has a window, well except mine and a few others. I'm quite sure you want an upstairs room. This room is Shu's and down this hallway is Ayato's. But anyways do you want a window facing the backyard? It's a really nice view from above." Hikari nodded any room was fine for her. "Ok, that's good. How about we get you a huge room that way you won't be feeling cramped like in the orphanage...but it shouldn't be that big otherwise you might feel lonely...Oh, that's Raito's room by the way...how about a medium sized room, then you won't feel so lonely. There's Kanato's room...and down the hall is Reiji's and Subaru's...I know the perfect room! It's kind of secluded but I think you'll like it and it also has a balcony and the room is also connected to its own bathroom!" She grabbed Hikari's hand and tugged her through the maze of hallways until she reached a door. She opened the door to reveal a large room that was in different shades of purple. The walls were a soft lilac color while the large canopy bed was violet. There was a desk and a dresser and light was streaming in through the half open purple curtains. Everything was covered with a small layer of dust but it was a cozy room that was also spacious at the same time. Hikari sneezed but instantaneously loved it and a small smile formed on her face. Yui noticing her smile suddenly also felt happy. She knew she made the right decision. Clapping her hands, she said, "How about you go bathe in my bathroom while the butler cleans your room."

Hikari sat in the bathtub her long silky hair swirling around her on the water.

 _This is nice. I never had the luxury of bathing in warm water._ The warm steam of the bath made Hikari sleepy. _I can finally relax._ She sunk down until only her eyes were above the water. She didn't to come up for oxygen, she was a vampire. She closed her eyes and let all her muscles relax in the warm water. Suddenly, Ayato appeared. Hikari opened her eyes into a menacing glare and immediately covered her parts underwater. He smirked," What are you covering up for? You have nothing to hide. Besides, I got my own Pancake to look at." Hikari ignored his comment and sat up until her mouth was above the water, eyes still glaring, she spoke in a soft yet menacing tone, "Why are you here?"

Ayato smirked more and he took a pile of clothes from behind his back. "To return your clothes." Hikari glanced at the spot near the door where she carelessly had thrown them when she stripped to get in the bath and saw that it was gone. She returned her gaze at her clothes in Ayato's hand and saw that they had been washed and neatly folded including her undergarments that were peeking out from between her skirt and jacket. She extended an arm to take them from Ayato's hand, careful to not expose her parts from the cover of the water but before she could take it Ayato pulled his hand back. Her eyes narrowed more and after a moment he laughed cruelly before tossing her clothes lightly onto the floor and teleporting away. Hikari got out and dried herself off soon after he left. That scene reminded her too much of back in her orphanage. At least he gave my clothes back...

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter there's more to come! Would you guys like if I put one shots in here too?**


End file.
